Pokémon Black and White Version 2
Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 are a pair of sequels to Pokémon Black and White that was released in Japan on June 23, 2012. It will be released in America on October 7, 2012, in Europe on October 12, 2012, and in Australia and New Zealand on October 11, 2012. The game is set to have a brand new story than the previous games, having a new plot and features. Plot The games are set two years after Pokémon Black and White, and the Unova region has changed drastically with new locations and Pokémon from previous generations. The player - Nate, the male protagonist, or Rosa, the female protagonist - starts in a location southwest in Unova called Aspertia City with Hugh, the player's rival. They are given a starter Pokémon - Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott - by Bianca, who is now Professor Juniper's assistant. As they venture out in Unova, they will challenge new and old Gym Leaders and encounter the new Team Plasma, while also meeting the old Team Plasma. Features Unova Over the set of two years since Pokémon Black and White, locations have drastically changed. Areas such as Challenger's Cave are longer accessible. Other areas have changed such as Route 4, which has completed its construction to varying degrees depending on the game. The southwest now contains locations, such as Aspertia City, Floccesy Town and Virbank City. Several new locations previously inaccessible can now be explored, such as the Castelia Sewers. Pokémon World Tournament The Pokémon World Tournament is a new feature in which trainers can partake in a tournament against other trainers in a single or double battle. It is held in Driftveil City, hosted by Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion. Pokéstar Studios Pokéstar Studios allows the player to star in movies varying in genre. Such movie genres include action, horror, and many others. Characters such as Brycen and Sabrina play roles in Pokéstar Studios. Other features *Hidden Grotto *Unova Link *Medals Changes *The Gym Leader lineup has been reorganized. **Cheren is now a Normal-type Gym Leader and the first encountered. **Two new Gym Leaders appear, Roxie, who appears as the second Gym Leader encountered, and Marlon, the new final Gym Leader encountered. **Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla and Drayden remain as Gym Leaders. **Lenora and Striaton City Gym Leaders have since stepped down from their positions. *Bianca, Cheren, Elesa, Iris and Ghetsis return with a new designs. *Bianca is now the assistant of Professor Juniper. *Alder has stepped down from the Champion position and Iris has taken his place. *Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus get new formes called their "Therian" formes, which can be changed via the Reflecting Mirror. *Keldeo has a new forme called the "Resolution Forme." Keldeo changes to its Resolution Forme when it learns Secret Sword and changes back when the move is forgotten. *Instead of specific trainers having sprite animations, all trainers in the game have sprite animations. *The Team Plasma has now splintered into two groups, one that has since seen the error of their ways but are still loyal to N and his goal to free Pokémon and a newer group called New Team Plasma that follows Ghetsis and his plans for control over Unova. *Every gym has had a redesign in their puzzles and remix of their music. Characters Hero Rival Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion Pokémon The Unova Pokédex received an upgrade and now features a total of 301 Pokémon, containing Pokémon from every generation. Starter Pokémon The starter Pokémon in Unova remain the same: -type Snivy, -type Tepig, and -type Oshawott. Version Exclusive | |- |} Legendary Pokémon Swarms Like the predecessors, swarms - or mass outbreaks - activate after receiving the National Pokédex. Swarms change each day at midnight. To determine where a swarm is located, the player can check the gate and read the moving screen. Compatibility Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 are compatible between Pokémon Black and White and Pokémon Dream Radar. Pokémon from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon Platinum, and Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver can also be sent to Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 by using Poké Transfer. The games are also compatible with Dream World. News Gallery Trailers External Links * Official Japanese Site * Official English Site Trivia * Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 will have the shortest localization period for main series games, being released in the US and Europe in Autumn, a few months after its Japanese release. * Although Reshiram was on Pokémon Black Version's cover and Zekrom was on Pokémon White Version's cover, Black Kyurem is on Pokemon Black Version'' 2's cover and White Kyurem is on Pokemon White Version 2's cover. *The protagonist from the previous games is said to be travelling in search of N. *In Japan, The Pokemon games ''Black 2 and White 2 had over 1.16 Million pre-orders till June 16. This marks the first time that two consecutive series games on the Nintendo DS have had pre-order sales of over a million copies. * Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 are the only games to be sequels. *These games introduced the most alternate forms for Legendary/Mythical Pokémon, 6 in total.